


Sides

by Alas



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Family Feels, Fluff with a little Angst, Gen, Mosasaurus - Freeform, Pets, Tom Curry adopts Orm, Tylosaurus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 奥姆穿着亚瑟的鞋子，多少开始理解他了。





	Sides

自从奥姆学会开车之后，每周一次的采购任务就归了他。是亚特兰娜，而不是亚瑟教他开车。当年也是亚特兰娜教他如何驾驭沧龙。那是她在某个寒冷的深水区——亚特兰蒂斯的深水区——捡到的，她直接抱回来送给奥姆，也不管他当时还搞不定幼年鲨鱼。  
哦，那是奥姆罕见的愉快记忆。他当时在训练场，第一千次被鲨鱼甩下来。他羞得不敢抬头，心知每个陪读都在暗中嘲笑自己。维科用“那种”口气尊敬地请他再试一次，但奥姆真的、真的打算就这么漂在水里，等洋流把自己冲进远古冰层。等奥姆听到一阵骚乱，才转过脸。嘈杂表示王后亲临，而且她又产生了一些不怎么对劲的念头。  
无形的水波翻卷，珊瑚瞬间缩成一团。亚特兰娜驾驭着一头没人认得的庞大动物自上而下降临。鲨鱼惊恐四散，把吓呆的骑士都甩下来了。奥姆还没开始高等修辞课程，心里只有“哇哦！”这个字。亚特兰娜用人类沉船上弄来的塑料缆绳做了副缰绳，让巨兽轻巧地停在奥姆面前。教官们立刻单膝跪下行礼。陪读挺直后背，低头致敬。亚特兰娜立刻回礼，最迟钝的教官还没来得及完全跪下，又得站起来。 “我把我儿子从诸位手里借走一阵，教官们。”亚特兰娜说。教官们像被寒流冲了后颈似的抽搐，暗中挤眉弄眼。奥姆感到脸颊发烫，他知道这些人时时刻刻等着看她露出“陆地习气”，这回他们可满意了。他奇怪为什么妈妈从来没注意过。亚特兰娜朝他伸出手，奥姆有一瞬间简直不想碰她。  
“当然，陛下。”维科第一个搭腔，还带着鼓欣赏的意思。亚特兰娜对他微笑，抓住奥姆，把他拖到巨兽背上，然后他们上升、上升。  
海水流动，上层水面平板的白光环绕四周。亚特兰娜轻易地控制沧龙翻身、转向，避开海豚群。湍流揉乱了奥姆的头发，幸好亚特兰娜用一只手拢住他的口鼻，奥姆才能吸进足够的水来呼吸。他快乐地尖叫，抱紧亚特兰娜的腰，听到她响亮的笑声。很快，训练场闷热的海底火山气味被甩下，迎面而来的是清澈的低温水流。亚特兰娜抓住奥姆的手，让他控制缰绳，自己扶着奥姆的肩。现在所有责任都在奥姆手中了，他得保护妈妈、驾驭沧龙，还要避免伤害到珍惜动物。他心跳飞快。  
当然他没有摔下来。他们三个绕了一大圈，还去看了看海床沉船。有一艘宫殿那么大的船从中间折断，头朝下扎进淤泥，铁皮壳还有个大洞。奥姆让沧龙从断口之间滑过，残存的人类物件被搅动，漂到他们旁边。奥姆摸了一下，从一团软叽叽的恶心织物里碰到一块表面略微粗糙的白东西。他的头发都竖起来了！奥姆缩回手，在衣襟上使劲蹭。他要告诉湄拉自己摸到了死人骨头。  
他希望每天都这样，没有陪读、没有教官、没有宫廷侍卫，只有妈妈和他在世界各处冒险。没有窃窃私语好像鲸须似的勒紧他的心。  
回到宫殿之后，奥姆才想起来害怕。可是奥瓦克斯王比奥姆还要开心。他为亚特兰娜的好兴致狂笑，气得首席司礼官脸都红了。奥瓦克斯王的快乐和他的暴怒一样骇人。他一会儿要厨房准备罕见的美食，一会儿要筹备宴会，甚至计划大赦死囚——被谋臣们拦住了。奥姆觉得他的世界终于露出点应该有的模样。但是亚特兰娜却皱起眉头。  
“有很多个世界，奥姆。就像我们在海床看到的船那么多。”亚特兰娜说，“总有一天我会带你——”  
奥姆期待着，但她沉默了。  
“晚安，儿子。”亚特兰娜最后这样说，亲吻奥姆的额头。  
“晚安，母亲。”奥姆回答。  
可是后来亚特兰娜没带他过去。奥姆偶尔会想她是不是真的没有死，只是去了另外一个世界。就像沧龙，从另外一个世界走失到他面前。  
而这竟然是真的。亚瑟，他莫名其妙的、见鬼的、令人生厌的陆地混血哥哥证明了这是真的。奥姆有很长一段时间不知道该如何反应，或者说不知道该在盘曲混杂的那么多感情里抽出哪一部分。直到现在，他能对照购物清单买好全部日用品，也仍是不知道该对亚瑟说什么。尽管他穿着亚瑟的鞋。按陆地人的说法，这是种比喻，说他正处在亚瑟的位置，还表示这有利于替对方着想。但有时候比喻只是比喻，于事无补。他还穿着亚瑟的旧衣服、开亚瑟的破车，如果缅因州交警不介意，他还用亚瑟的驾照。  
“管他的。”亚瑟这样说，“就告诉他们你去俄罗斯住了一阵。”  
他们像是互换了身份：奥姆得到上述那些破烂，亚瑟在亚特兰蒂斯执掌朝政。波塞冬在上，奥姆希望他别尝试自己的衣柜。  
奥姆把购物袋扔到卡车后斗，车冲他咆哮。奥姆愣住了，然后翻起眼睛，叹了口气，把狗从车底下拽出来。是的，奥姆知道什么是狗。亚瑟也曾经有条狗，好像这个灰扑扑的小混球是为了让所谓的互换身份更扎实似的。想到这儿，奥姆把它扔到树丛里，但是小狗径直扑向他的靴子，大口啃鞋带。  
“你也讨厌他的鞋？”奥姆说。  
小狗猛摇尾巴。奥姆把它拎起来，闻了闻。没有人造香料的味道，所以不是走失的家犬。它只有陆地动物特有的气味，干燥、热烘烘的，有点刺鼻。此外还有灰尘和一点汽油味。它一定在停车场待了很久。  
汤姆•库瑞说它是个她。此外，看过她分瓣明显的大爪子，还有比例失调的长腿和大脑袋，汤姆宣布她是灵缇和大丹犬的混种，成年以后会长得非常大。从成锐角状的头部线条来看，还有一点马里努阿犬的痕迹。好像盖着一条灰色小毯子的毛色、鼻子两边支棱的硬毛表示某种大型爱尔兰梗犬也曾参与其中。汤姆兴奋地说了一长串，奥姆几乎没跟上，他还不知道地表有这么多种狗。亚特兰娜爱死她了，用奥姆的洗发水把狗洗了一顿，现在她闻起来和奥姆一样。  
奥姆躺在床上，听小狗啃牛皮腰带发出的细碎声音。那也是亚瑟留下的。  
“喜欢吗？”奥姆低声说，“那边的钱包也归你。”  
小狗尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地敲地板。奥姆决定叫她特伦科（Trunko），也可以叫做科科。  
奥姆不再是王子了。这表示他要亲自照顾特伦科，从散步到清理排泄物。每天早晨奥姆爬起来，带着特伦科沿着湿漉漉的沙滩散步。汤姆•库瑞时常加入他们。汤姆•库瑞会随口提起某个去世许久的国王，话题随后在他的诸多敌人和盟友之间跳跃，最后终结于他们该在菜市场买什么。奥姆无所适从：他可以尽量记住每个细节，也可以听不懂，或者干脆不听。汤姆•库瑞不介意，只要奥姆看好特伦科。  
在他意识到之前，奥姆学会了用木板钉狗屋、把电线固定在狗啃不到的高处，以及清理尼龙纤维车座上的狗毛。这些是汤姆•库瑞教他的。汤姆•库瑞，这个神秘的人，陆地上所有东西都混淆不清。一开始奥姆以为他是人类的边防卫士，低微却值得骄傲。但他讲故事时像谋臣，还乐于做工匠活儿。他帮邻居修理各种东西，烤箱、摩托车、八音盒……还有动物保护组织投放的鸟屋。奥姆想难怪亚瑟长成那个样子。  
汤姆•库瑞正在拼一个书架。宜家简易家具是他唯一对付不了的手工活。亚特兰娜坐在他身边，试图帮忙。奥姆猜想如果某样零件一头带着十字形缺口，另一头有螺旋线，那么应该用同样带十字形的工具处理，配到有螺旋线的什么东西上，而不是被大拇指活活摁进木板。不过他们不断发笑，而且亚特兰娜用同样的方法给奥姆拼的椅子相当结实，于是奥姆认为自己该继续看《老人与海》。特伦科枕着他的大腿，她长大了很多。  
狗耳朵忽然竖起来，奥姆的掌心被戳得发痒。他什么也没听到，不过他猜想陆地动物正在接近。  
亚瑟•库瑞砰地一声打开门，带进夜风的气味。汤姆•库瑞和亚特兰娜如释重负地扔下木板和铁片，去欢迎他。特伦科疑虑重重地嗅空气，和奥姆交换了一个眼神。  
亚瑟和爸妈打招呼，眼神却一直盯着奥姆。奥姆不由得紧张起来，他合上书，放到一边，在沙发上坐直，等亚瑟这回带来的打击。  
“老弟，我必须得告诉你……你那条恐龙不吃东西了。”

奥姆挂到五档，狠踩油门。每次转弯，亚瑟都本能地抓挠车门，可是把手上次就被他拽下来了。特伦科在后座呜咽，她拒绝离开奥姆，不管谁要把她拖下车，她都嚎叫得好像被刀扎了。  
“我想尽办法了，哥们儿。”亚瑟疲惫地搓着脸，“但是……它一般吃什么？”  
“它什么都吃！”奥姆狠狠拍喇叭，逼退想要并线的出租车，“在哪儿下高速？”  
“再过一个出口。”亚瑟说。  
奥姆觉得自己变软弱了，如果还在亚特兰蒂斯他绝不会……哦，去他的，利维坦到底怎么了？他低声骂了一句，  
“那是什么意思？”亚瑟心烦意乱地问，“常见病？换季习性？”  
“他妈的。”奥姆说。  
“嘿！”  
“怎么？”  
“我在尽量客气地问。”  
“所以？”  
“湄拉也很着急，好吗？她什么办法都想过。”  
“我知道！”  
“所以你最好直接告诉我你在说什么。见鬼，我他妈的只想帮忙！”  
“就是这个意思：他妈的！”  
“你他妈的会骂街？用亚特兰蒂斯方言？”  
“我他妈的掌兵！这是跟底层士兵谈话的技巧——”奥姆紧紧闭上嘴，“停止。这场对话让我觉得必须停车刷牙。”  
“你先开始的。”  
奥姆咬住舌头，冲向减速道。前照灯在夜色里划出刀切似的线条。亚瑟给他指了一处海湾，这里受高纬度寒流影响，水质贫瘠，四个王国都视其为治外之地。海里的撒哈拉。因此奥姆违背驱逐令下水，暂时不会有人知道。亚瑟把利维坦带到了这里。  
奥姆把可能被海水泡坏的东西扔到沙滩上。特伦科非要下车，他们只好让她下来。她拼命嗅奥姆扔下的手机和车钥匙，然后在奥姆的皮夹克上转了几圈，安静地趴下。她仍然抬着头，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着奥姆。  
“科科，我马上就回来。”奥姆说。  
特伦科的耳朵紧紧抿到脑后，她没发出声音，伸长脖子，嗅面前的空气。奥姆拍她的头，被她躲开了。特伦科的眼睛湿漉漉的，她在发抖。  
奥姆的喉咙梗住了，于是他猛然转身，一头扎进海里。冰冷的水欢迎他，他随暗流潜入深处。亚瑟跟在他身后，奥姆无暇顾及，他听到利维坦的呼吸声。波塞冬和他的海豚们作证，利维坦变虚弱了。  
奥姆担心自己来得太晚。但是利维坦感觉到他，立刻浮起来。它瘦了一大圈，仍然是条庞然巨物。奥姆伸开双臂也没法环抱它的脖子。利维坦张开嘴，摇晃头颅，装成要一口把奥姆和亚瑟全吞下去的样子。奥姆笑了，抚摸它的牙齿。沧龙立刻合上嘴巴，上下两排牙齿轻轻夹住奥姆的胳膊。  
“你好好的，是吧？”奥姆听见沧龙发出沉闷的咕哝，他让水流摇摆，把沧龙掀得肚皮朝天。利维坦翻转过来，奥姆又把它推回去。利维坦狠狠甩尾巴。它掀起的波浪把奥姆和亚瑟全推远了。利维坦得意地翻身，当着他们转了个圈。利维坦吐出一长串气泡，这表示它很快乐。奥姆也一样。海洋把自己的重量压到他身上，也用同样的力气托着他，而陆地时时刻刻阴险地准备让他砸到某个平面上。  
“它想念你。”亚瑟终于松了一口气。他摸摸口袋，找到吃了一半的火星棒。  
“真的什么都吃？”亚瑟问。奥姆冲他翻眼睛，沧龙也别过头。奥姆记得皮夹克口袋里有饼干，伸手去掏才想起皮夹克在岸上，而且那是狗饼干，给特伦科的。  
特伦科还等着呢。如果奥姆不赶快出现，她会等一整夜，甚至一整年。汤姆•库瑞说狗会做这种事。  
奥姆松开胳膊，利维坦不满地低吼。  
“抱歉，老伙计。”奥姆摸它的牙齿，可这回没能让它平静下来。  
“据说你能跟鱼说话。”奥姆转向亚瑟，“让它乖乖吃饭。”  
“要是你还记得，这条鱼从来没搭理过我。”亚瑟抱起胳膊，但他说话好像叹气，“它只听你的，想想办法。”  
“利维坦。”奥姆跃起，伏在它背上，使了点力气扣住它。利维坦赌气似的晃动身体。  
“老伙计，我必须得离开。我做了错事，得承担后果。”奥姆抚摸它两眼之间、带鳞片的粗糙皮肤。利维坦发出长长的呜咽，奥姆从来不知道它的声音能这样尖锐，就像鲸鱼。也许因为它以前从来没悲伤过。奥姆把脸贴在它背上，第无数次好奇利维坦能不能透过鳞片感觉到自己。他松开手，漂到亚瑟身边，示意亚瑟拿着火星棒。沧龙怀疑地打量他们。  
“宝贝，他是——他是我哥哥。”奥姆知道亚瑟盯着自己，这话让他舌尖发麻，但他继续说，希望自己能跟沧龙说话。至少能跟利维坦说话。  
“以后轮到他照看你了。你也好好对待他。行吗，老伙计？”奥姆握着亚瑟的手腕，把火星棒递给利维坦。沧龙退开一点，张开嘴又闭上。奥姆和亚瑟都没有移动。终于，利维坦小心地接过火星棒，吞下去。  
看着利维坦吃掉一条金枪鱼之后，奥姆和亚瑟上浮，回到沙滩。陆地迫不及待地用重力抓住他，每块肌肉都变重了十倍。他没力气说话，哪怕亚瑟在旁边，快要被一肚子话憋炸了。  
尽管炸去吧。  
奥姆听到一声响亮的犬吠，然后就被特伦科撞翻了。特伦科疯狂地摇尾巴，舔他的脸。奥姆猜想自己一定很咸，但特伦科完全不介意。奥姆抱紧她，深深吸进狗身上干燥的气味。  
“你是怎么应付的？”奥姆低声说，完全不指望亚瑟听见。  
可亚瑟听见了。他单膝跪在奥姆身边，抚摸特伦科的背。  
“多一点可牵挂的东西是好事。”  
“但是很难。”  
亚瑟挑起有伤疤的那条眉毛，这让他比平时更气人：“哦？我还以为你挺厉害呢。”  
奥姆以冷笑应对质疑。如果没有特伦科使劲嗅他的头发，他就成功了。亚瑟轻声笑了，一手抱着狗，一手拉住奥姆的胳膊，把他拽起来。特伦科从亚瑟怀里挣脱，蹦蹦跳跳地跑回皮夹克旁边，给奥姆看自己多么忠诚地看守财产。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Trunko：长毛海怪。体型如鲸，全身有白毛。  
> 奥瓦克斯和亚特兰娜的关系延续https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053772的设定。


End file.
